


X

by Svikamylla



Category: Hatari (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anxiety, Blood, Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Illustrations, Light Angst, Mentions of Death, Vampire AU, mentions of BDSM, more tags will come later as i add chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svikamylla/pseuds/Svikamylla
Summary: Matthías is a vampire who likes living alone. But thanks to his cousin that changes. What will the new guest bring in to Matthíases life? (Now with illustrations!)





	1. The beginning

Many legends often told of beings that dwelled only in the night. Some call them demons as if Lucifer had sent them there himself. Others think they are humans that have been damned to live a life of isolation and misery. While both statements do hold some fact they still aren’t the whole truth. A vampire is a familiar name to use describing said being. While some prefer to call them bloodsuckers, it’s taken as an insult. You’d call a vampire that only if you had a death wish. 

These days vampires don't live in huge abandoned mansions nor do they kidnap maidens to capture their hearts. They chose to blend in with the rest of humanity as best as they can. While they do have to abide by the laws of vampirism they try and adjust. Taking up night shifts to hide from the sun, wearing make-up and contacts to have reflections in mirrors and to show up in pictures, avoiding Italian restaurants. 

Most vampires preferred to reside in colder climates to avoid the harsh sun. All of the Norse countries were partially overrun by the creatures. Even if vampires chose to blend in some didn't get the memo and still murdered people. That's when the whole issue of racism against vampires started. These days most are killed once they are discovered, humans don’t like taking risks. That is why vampires have to hide, living in log cabins with no humans in sight.

Most of the vampires survive off of animal blood, thus raising cattle in the highlands is a popular job. A less popular job for a vampire is a dramatist. But one such vampire residing in Iceland had been causing quite a ruckus. His plays are outstanding and highly political, showing everyone in the audience the sins of this world and how each of us is adding to them.

The vampire's in question name is Matthías, Matthías Haraldsson. He lives in the capital of Iceland. Usually spends the days inside working on his pieces and the evenings out in bars with the few friends he has. He’s a bit awkward some may say but that's how most artists are, aren't they?

“Matti!” a soft voice drew his attention back to the current world. 

“Hm?” Matthías let his gaze follow the sound of the voice. 

A warm smile greeted him as his cousin, Klemens, strode over to him two drinks in hand. He always dressed outrageously and today wasn't any different. Platform shoes, tight leather pants, no shirt, instead a leather harness garnished his torso as a faux fur coat sat atop his shoulders.

“Matti,”- he repeated still grinning widely,-” I didn’t expect to see you here tonight, I thought you were out of town working on your newest drama!” Klemens was slightly shouting since the music in the pub was blasting loudly. 

Matthías beamed back affectionately as he greeted Klemens. 

“Ah no, I decided to stay..” The taller man replied quietly, almost as if he was just talking to himself. 

Klemens nodded and handed him one of the drinks he had been holding. Matthías accepted graciously without even questioning what he was being handed. His cousin did, after all, know him better than anyone else. Klemens then began saying something but cut himself off looking around with his eyebrows drawn. He pointed towards the door, the other man quickly got the gist of is and stood up to follow his relative through the door.

The cool night air caressed their skin softly as they walked a tad away from the entrance of the bar. They found a nearby bench and sat down placing their drinks on the seat. The blond man drew out a pack of cigarettes but didn’t pull one out for himself before offering the other man one. Matthías stared down at the pack and withdrew one cigarette placing it in his mouth. The other man mimicked the action and lit his cigarette later offering the lighter to his cousin.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183784136@N03/48616140208/in/dateposted-public/)

After smoking in comfortable silence for a bit it was broken by Klemens.

“How have you been doing lately?” the question seemed to hold more meaning than you'd assume at first glance. It hung in the air heavily for a few moments while Matthías was taking a long drag.

Exhale. “Good.” The darker haired man sounded blunt. But his voice gave away no emotion. 

“Are you sure-” 

“Yes.” 

The silence was no longer comfortable. It felt slightly suffocating. Both of the men couldn’t bear to look at each other as each finished their cigarette.

“I’m sorry..” Matthías broke the silence this time. “I didn’t want to come off so...rude? I really am doing okay. I know you’re worried and that you care, and I do appreciate that.” He finally glanced at his cousin who was looking down at the ground, worried expression plastered on his face.

“I trust you” Klemens stared back at Matthías with the same distraught expression, only for it to soften when he saw the other man smiling.

“How about you, how has everything been going in your life?” The taller man asked.

“Also rather good. I’ve just been worrying about you that’s all.” What Klemens was saying was honest and Matthías appreciated that.

“You’ve just been gone for so long, I’ve missed you. Everyone has.” Klemens continued.

“But I’m here now, and I am planning on staying for good.” Matthías placed a hand on Klemens's.

It was a friendly gesture that always calmed the more petite man down. He was prone to being overly stressed about the wellbeing of his loved ones. They sat in silence for a few moments again, smiling softly at each other. It’s been a while since they enjoyed each other's company.

“You’re back to living in your cottage of wonders?” The blond man chuckled as he drew his hand away to cover a snort.

“Hey, it’s my private space and what I do there is my business you dork” Matthías slightly smacked the other man's shoulder. He was also grinning.

“Yes, of course, I don’t mean to be invasive. But I’ll take that as a yes.” Klemens sipped his drink.

“There isn’t really any other place I’d stay.” Matthías sighed also taking a swig.

“Oh!” Klemens exclaimed almost dropping his glass and startling his cousin.

“I remembered, I have a huge favor to ask of you. And you know you owe me so you better agree to this” Klemens put on a fake grumpy face before he broke out in a smile again.

“Shoot,” Matthías replied.

“I have a buddy who’s coming over to Iceland. He’s from here but he’s lived in England with his dad for like the longest time and he needs a place to stay for a bit. He can’t really stay over at my place for you know what reasons soo... I was wondering if you could let him camp out at your cabin of wonders for a few weeks?” Klemens ended the sentence with a question like tonation and a sheepish smile.

“You what? Do I even know this guy? Where do you know him from? Why can’t he just get a hotel or an apartment?” Matthías berated his cousin with questions.

“Hotels are wildly expensive here and you know that! And remember years ago when I was like 18 I had a band right?”

“Yeah..? wait am I going to be harboring your ex-bandmate in my house?”

“So you agree? Great! I'll give him your number and he’ll text you once he lands. You’re the best Matti!” Klemens exclaimed happily while grabbing both of his cousin's hands and shaking them in gratitude.

“I didn’t agree yet!” Matthías shot back but was disregarded as Klemens stood up.

“I have to get going now but catch you later yeah?” The blonde man smirked as he began walking away.

“Yeah..” Matthías answered back.

What was that guy's name again? Steffan? Sigurður?. Whatever it is, the closeted vampire now had to live with the guy for what, a few weeks? Well, worse things have happened before. ‘Hope he isn’t a huge fan of Italian food’ the Icelandic man thought to himself before finishing his drink. Klemens had left his glass, it was still half full. ‘Better not waste it’ the man smiled to himself as he downed the drink in one gulp. This is going to be an interesting couple of weeks.


	2. Snug as a bug in a rug

The sudden ringing of his phone caused Matthías to jump in his bed. He quickly grabbed the device and picked up the call.

“Hello! Am I speaking to Matthías?” The voice on the other end chirped. It was deep but it sounded cheerful.

“Yeah this is he, and you are?” Matthías couldn’t help but sound groggy, almost yawning in the middle of the sentence. He struggled to make out what time it was.

“Einar. Klemens told me I could stay at your place until I got settled back in Iceland? Or do I have the wrong Matthías?” The man on the other end chuckled slightly, he sounded a tad anxious.

“Oh! Yes yes, sorry I just recently woke up.” Matthías struggled to gather his words and he wriggled out of bed to get himself dressed.

“Ah, that's okay, I just landed a few minutes ago and I don’t know how to get to your house” Einar stated.

Matthías pulled the phone away from his ear to see what time it was. 12:30 in the morning. The sun was out, which means he can’t go and pick Einar up himself. 

“Ehh I have some business, yes some business to attend to so I’ll just send a taxi to pick you up, ok?”

“Yeah, that'd be great. See you soon then.”

“See you” Matthías heard the beep of the phone call ending.

The sudden realization that he had not prepared his house for guests yet hit him later than it should have.

“Oh fuck...”

After an hour of laborious cleaning, locking of doors and hiding of suspicious items the house was presentable at best. It was still slightly messy with papers holding tidbits of script strewn all over the place. But it was the type of organized chaos that the vampire preferred. He now moved his supply of blood to the basement fridge and locked off the whole basement. All of the curtains were drawn shut as always, he’d explain the darkness as a ‘creative environment’. There was only one mirror in the whole house and it hung in the bathroom. Nothing too suspicious.

Matthías looked at the clock again. An hour had passed since the phone call. He lived quite far out into the more rural parts of Reykjavik so the long trip was expected. There were around 30 minutes left until his guest would arrive. The vampire took this time to grab himself a meal, he probably will have to wait until the next time he’d feed. 

Contrary to popular belief the eating habits of vampires are more similar to those of snakes. They do not require to feed often and can instead just consume a huge meal once a couple of months. But most did prefer eating a smaller amount around once a week. While they can consume human food it gives them no nutritional value. 

The knock on the door sounded just on time as Matthías had just disposed of the now-empty blood bag. He made his way over to the door and calmly opened it. He wasn't prepared for what he was met with.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183784136@N03/48616492381/in/dateposted-public/)

The man before him was just as tall as Matthías himself, which was uncommon since Matti was taller than most people. He had a well kept short beard and the kindest smile. He was charming, to say the least. Even if Matthías was a bit enamored by the sight before him he stepped aside holding the door open for Einar. The guest said a soft thank you as he stepped into the confined space of the living room. Matthías locked the door and joined Einar.

Weirdly the bearded man didn’t even question why the house was so dark and instead came up to Matthías. The vampire was a bit taken aback by the hug he received but didn’t want to make it awkward so he reciprocated. Einar's grip was strong, arms almost fully wrapping around Matthias. He smelled of like coffee with a hint of mint. Matthias weirdly didn't hate the embrace as much as he expected he would. 

“Klemens has told me so much about you, and thanks again for letting me stay here. I really didn’t expect anyone to agree and I did ask for a lot. But this is amazing and I’m very thankful. Once I get back to work I’ll pay you back don’t worry. Also, where will I be sleeping? I’d be fine with sleeping on the sofa just so you know. But I’d like to get settled in.” Einar sounded very enthusiastic.

The paler man was astounded at how much his guest spoke. He seemed so excited and it honestly was sort of adorable. He was acting similar to a child at a playground introducing themselves to a new friend. It seemed like he had only 3 minutes to state his whole life story and he truly did want to get everything across. Matthías was so deep in thought that he actually forgot to answer any of the questions he had been asked.

“Uh.. is everything ok?” Einar now looked concerned. His smile faded and his eyebrows drew together.

“Oh! Yes sorry, I just... Didn’t get enough sleep?” Matthías wasn’t going be honest here. 

“I have a guest room so you’ll be staying there.” He continued.

Einar nodded and picked up his one singular suitcase. If he was planning to live here how could he possibly pack enough things in one bag? Curiosity started gnawing at Matthías so he just had to ask.

“You came with just one bag?” He prayed he didn't come off as offensive or prying.

“Ah yeah, I never had much stuff with me. But ill probably need to go shopping some time soon” Einar laughed as he shrugged off his jacket.

“I can take you. To the shopping center, I mean” Matthías blurted out without thinking. He wasn’t sure if he regretted it.

“Ah really? Well if it wouldn’t be too much trouble I’d be very grateful.” Einar’s smile just widened.

The vampire nodded as he went to show Einar his room. It was a bit cramped like the rest of the cottage. Very few pieces of furniture decorated the place. A bed, a dresser, and a rocking chair. It was a bit dated but that never bothered Matthías. He didn’t spend too much time in this room anyway. 

Einar placed his suitcase on the rocking chair. His smile didn’t waver for a second and this eased some pressure off of the vampire. He didn’t know why he felt so anxious about his guest not approving of the room. It’s not like he had the choice of staying at any other place. But Einar looking happy soothed Matthíases nerves. 

“We’re going to be sharing a bathroom and the kitchen is connected to the living room. You can take anything from there.” The vampire was now smiling himself. 

Einar thanked him for being so hospitable as Matthías assured him that it’s nothing. He then left his guest to settle into his new home. If Einar is half as nice as he looked then these few months definitely will be fun.


	3. Cat got your tongue?

The car ride to the shopping mall was quiet but neither man was bothered by it. The silence was a thing that both of them valued. Earlier that week the car radio had broken so there was no way to play any music. After 20 minutes Matthías decided to break through the silence. Many questions had been plaguing his mind and Einar was the only one who had the answers.

“Why did you decide to come back to Iceland?”

“Oh… I guess I got bored of England, I missed Iceland's nature and people. I felt a bit scattered when living abroad.” Einar stated.

The bearded man was looking down at his entwined hands. A minute smile tugged at his lips but he couldn't help but seem melancholic. Yearning eyes and heavy stare. The vampire decided not to push on. He understood that Einar wasn't being fully open, but the reason seemed intimate.

The silence was no longer warming. Einar peered out the window and let out a deep breath. He was seeking answers in the mountains rushing by as they drove on the road. Matthías felt guilty. He gripped the steering wheel tighter and decided to rather concentrate on the road.  
  
After the stifling silence of the car, Matthías felt relieved hearing the melodious tune playing in the considerably vacant halls of the mall. Einar looked a bit less melancholic by the time they arrived. He smiled at the vampire as they strolled down the hall towards one of the bigger stores.

The more items Einar picked the more perplexed Matthías got. At this point, it looked like Einar hadn’t taken anything with him. He had gotten everything from underwear to jackets. He had gathered well over 50 items in the short time that the two had spent in the mall. While Matthías did want to question this he withheld, not wanting to cause a heavy atmosphere again.

They made small talk during the walk back to the car. Matthías offered a cigarette to his guest, but Einar turned it down saying he didn’t partake in such things. Driving back was a bit riskier since the roads that lead to their cottage were often not lit up. But the ride was made more fun by Einar. He decided to tell his housemate stories of England. They ended up laughing and almost driving off the road more than once.  
Weeks passed by in a similar rhythm of small talk and later, evenings spent drinking together. Einar had found a job but didn’t specify where. ‘At an old friend's place,' he answered. Matthías didn’t push on. He never did.

“Why have I never seen you eat?” Einar chuckled.

Both of them were already slightly tipsy after drinking for the past hour. The question seemed like a joke to the asker but it stuck in the vampire's throat. His face heated up and ears started slightly buzzing. Breathing caught in his throat he just stared blankly at his friend. Unknown to Einar, Matthías was prone to panic in stressful situations.

“What do you mean…?” Matthíases voice was slightly wavering.

“I’ve just never seen you eat any food? I’ve been living here for four weeks, but never have I once seen you put any food in your mouth!” Einar was grinning through the whole explanation.

He didn’t mean it as anything serious. Just an off-hand comment that he found wildly hilarious. The slight intoxication made Matthíases panicked expression go unnoticed by his housemate. Einar kept pressing on.

“The dark rooms, you being so pale, not eating food? All of that makes it sound like you’re a vampire or something.” Einar was fully laughing as he half laid on the shared table.

‘Shit shit shit shit shit…’ alarm bells rang through the homeowner's head. His guard was down because of the alcohol in his system so he had no adequate answer prepared. Einar ceased his laughing as he caught sight of Matthíases panicked expression.

“Woah Woah are you okay?” Einar stuck a hand out to take hold of his friend's shoulder only for him to flinch away.

“I need to go” Matthías blurted out as he grabbed whatever coat was hanging closest by the door. Einar couldn’t get a word out before the door to the cottage slammed shut. He was left sitting at the table, alone.

The snow squeaked under Matthíases boots as he quickly distanced himself from his home. He was escaping to a nearby cave in which he often gathered inspiration for his plays. The cool air pierced through his skin since the coat had been Einars fall jacket and didn’t protect Matthías much from the cold. The cave served as a source of comfort.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183784136@N03/48616140413/in/dateposted-public/)

The vampire yelled out in frustration as he plopped down on the ground. Why did he have to be so emotional? Why did he have to overreact at every little thing? ‘Idiot’ he kept repeating to himself. Hot tears started falling from his eyes as he curled up in frustration. Einar was probably worrying about him, all because he was too sensitive. He really should get back but he was scared of being judged. Looked down upon by his friend. Einar’s opinion mattered to him from the start and this wasn’t any different.  
  
Suddenly the weight of the situation hit Matthías. He just left Einar sitting alone at the table. Storming off like that could be viewed as a confession. He needed to get back and explain what just happened. But what excuse could he make? Matthías let out a long quivering sigh as he dragged a hand across his face. He was a mess. Maybe he just needed to confess?

"Yes, I am a vampire... Yep, I drink blood, animal blood. I won't bite you."

Matthías kept rehearsing ways to tell Einar. Sadly it only ended up frustrating him more than it was helping. As soon as he had left the cave it started snowing. The chill set deep in his bones as the vampire sauntered back toward the cabin. The snowfall did make the trek longer. Matthías was struggling to get through the piles of fresh snow.

The door swung open as the wind slammed it against the wall. Snow started pouring in through the doorway. Matthías shut the door as quickly as he could. 

Einar was now gawking at him. The vampire was shivering, snow was covered nearly every inch of his body. The bearded man strode over to Matthías and wiped off some of the snowflakes situated on the top of his head. 

“Einar I-” Matthías couldn’t finish what he was trying to say as his breath caught in his throat again. Tears welled up in his eyes as he stared directly at the man before him. 

Einar’s expression turned from worried to sympathetic. He grabbed Matthías by the shoulders and drew him in for a hug. All the emotions came rushing through as the vampire gripped Einar tightly burrowing his face in Einar’s shoulder. He couldn’t stop the tears as he shivered from the cold and the whirlwind of feelings. Einar held Matthías closer as he shushed the crying man.

“Matti, you don’t have to tell me anything.” Einar’s words were slightly slurred courtesy of the alcohol. But they were raw and honest.

They stood holding each other close until Matthías calmed down. He took off the jacket and hung it on the coat rack. Since Matthías was still unsteady on his feet Einar guided him to his bedroom.

The vampire plopped down on the bed. His shoes and sweater were long discarded somewhere along the way. The bed felt cold, empty and honestly quite scary. It felt as if it was going to swallow Matthías up. He felt scared. The cold still nestled somewhere in his bones. It felt like hands were gripping him from within and keeping him from breathing right. 

“Einar?” His voice was unsteady, uncertain.

“Yeah?” Einar called out from the doorway.

“Can you sleep with me tonight, it’s cold…” Matthías quieted down as the words left his mouth.

He had his eyes closed in fear of the lonely dark. Did he mess up again? Would Einar think he’s weird and creepy for asking that? He almost said ‘never mind’ but the bed dipping stopped him. Soon a warm body pressed up against his. An arm slung around his waist. 

The bed didn't feel cold anymore. Warmth enveloped Matthías as Einar pressed up closer to him. He reeked of whiskey but the smell added to the comfort. He closed his eyes again and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Get your act together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter while I work out the details of the main story. I hope it doesn't bother anyone that it is just a filler!

The pounding in Klemens' head rivaled the bass resonating through the club. The glasses he kept downing did little to soothe the ache. But laying his head on the cool bar table did cause momentary relief. The copious amounts of alcohol did make his head heavy. Klemens let his thoughts drift.

A walking disaster is what people would describe him as. Drug addiction and alcoholism shouldn’t be things a young man such as himself should be dealing with. But life has its ways of beating you down repeatedly, past the rock bottom you had set before. Many things added to the pathetic situation Klemens was in. He didn’t have a stable place to live nor a stable job. He depended on his ‘clients’ to provide him with both. The only thing he truly had left was his body. Thus he decided on selling himself to get by.

He wasn’t proud. Far from it. He had turned to drugs to hide from the all-consuming shame which encapsulated every aspect of his life. But in the end, they turned to another source of the same feelings of guilt and anguish. The temporary relief wasn’t enough anymore. Nothing was. 

Klemens subjected himself to martyrdom willingly. Little was left of his self-respect. Everything that came along with life he just endured now. A lack of self-respect did help him with his services. Many souls came to him because others had turned them down. Their demands had been too disturbing, too extreme. But Klemens couldn't afford to turn anyone down.

The things he had done were unfathomable to most. It started with little services, nights spent together with people he had never met. It worked for a while. But soon the requests got out of reach. He was being demanded to do things he couldn't have even envisioned. His body was no longer his own. Consumed by every vile being that laid its fingers on him. Every night tore a bit of his humanity away. Just a toy for people to play with. 

The vacant space in his chest was filled only with smoke. Each body part felt as if it was weighed down. Like Klemens was fighting an invisible force pushing him down to the depths of self-pity. Chains drawing him away from true happiness, a thing he has long since forgotten. Pills had filled the space in his stomach. It helped him feel lighter. As if the crushing reality of his situation wasn't as horrid. 

His eyes only wanted to shut. Exhaustion from a horrid night's sleep. Yet sleep hardly visited. The bags under his eyes weighed heavy only being hidden by bright red eyeshadow. Every breath made Klemens sink deeper into the void. Cotton shoved down his throat making it difficult to breathe, difficult to eat. Everything that he forced down usually thrust its way back up. It's all too much. 

Clammy hands gripping the porcelain bowl. No one to hold his hair, no one to pat his back. He heaved but nothing came up. It was usual, he didn't eat enough to vomit anymore. Tears brimmed in his eyes. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183784136@N03/48616612771/in/dateposted-public/)

He cries. Cries from the grief and self-loathing. He cries because of the things he has to do. The things he subjects himself to. He never asked for this. The headache is forever present. It never leaves Klemens alone. 

The skin that’s draped across his bones has become foreign. Owned by everyone except Klemens. He feels disgusting. Half a human being at best. He wants to hide away so he curls up into himself shaking frantically. 

His face feels hot as he weeps quietly hoping no one can hear. He felt like he was dying, no one believes him. Did he have to prove it? The cramped space of the bathroom was suffocating him. The lights dimmed in his eyes. Breathing turned ragged as he continued shaking. 

He could ask people for help but he felt too ashamed to admit what he had gotten himself in to. He knew Matti would always help him but he didn't want to corrupt his image. Matthías was the only proof of Klemense's past innocence. Matthías didn't know how bad things had gotten for Klemens while he had been away. And Klemens didn't want him to know. He didn't want his cousin's pity. He didn't want Matthías to stare at him with the same pathetic gaze that everyone gave him. Klemens didn't want him to be ashamed.

The story that Matti had been told was that Klemens was living at a friend's house. That's why Einar couldn't stay with him. The blond man hoped that the person closest to him would never find out about his habits. He didn't want to break Matthías' heart. 

So he weeps alone on the grimy bathroom floor. Pathetic is the only word he can describe himself as anymore. Pathetic excuse of a human. Pathetic man. Pathetic boy. Just a porn boy.


	5. Bite the bullet

The bed was incredibly warm and cozy. Matthías felt as if the bed covers were embracing him. He took a deep breath feeling the constriction around his waist and legs. It was comforting, like a long-awaited hug of a loved one. The vampire didn’t want to leave the comfort, it’s been a while since he has felt so snug in his sheets. Usually, they were as cold as him but the warmth came as a welcomed surprise. 

Soon though Matthías went to toss the sheets off of his body. No matter how nice it felt he still had matters to attend to. But to his surprise, the covers seem to have grown arms. The comforting weight on his waist was none other than someone's arm. His eyes shot open as he turned around to solve the mystery of who in the world was holding him. 

He was met with the peaceful sleeping face of Einar. Even if his mouth was half open and he was drooling on the pillow he looked serene. Matthías was just enchanted by the man in this state as he was when he first had seen him. The same dark browns and a slightly messy tangle of russet hair. Matthías wanted to reach out and encapsulate the face in the palms of his hands. Yet he withheld.

The memories of last evening came flooding back. His breakdown and Einars embrace. He felt embarrassed and slightly ashamed of his actions. He did react too strongly to someone's drunk bantering. Would Einar even remember all of the things that happened last night? Matthías wasn’t sure he wanted to find out. Instead, he decided to crawl out of bed without waking the other mad. He’d act as if nothing happened yesterday and wouldn’t even mention it unless Einar brought it up. 

After around an hour of cleaning around the house, Matthías almost tripped and fell when he saw a still very sleepy Einar pop up in front of him. 

“Good morning” the still half-asleep man grumbled.

Matthías replied with a meek “morning.” Einar didn’t question it as he sauntered over to the kitchen filling a glass with water and downing it in one gulp. During that time Matthías never drew his eyes away from Einar, not even for a second. He felt guilty for causing the scene yesterday. The feeling sat in his chest like a rock, a lump in his throat he couldn’t swallow down no matter how hard he tried. Before Matthías dared bring anything up he was once again wrapped in Einar’s arms. He felt the rush of relief wash over him. Einar wasn’t mad at him.

“Matti, I want us to be open with each other. I wanna show you where I work tonight.” He sounded serious.

Matthías only nodded in response, not knowing how else to respond. Was this about last night’s events? He didn't dare to ask as he just returned the embrace. It lasted for a while longer than it usually would have. Neither man protested.

The day continued to pass as usual. Einar never once questioned the closed blinds. He did like to sit by Matthías as the vampire wrote scripts. He was never intrusive about what Matthías did or how he lived. Last night was the first time any of that was brought up, that’s why Matthías had so much trouble processing it. At least that’s how he tried to excuse his actions. Einar never did bring anything from last night up, so that helped Matthías stay at least a bit at peace.

The evening came quicker than either of the men expected. Einar always avoided conversation about his job, dismissing it completely. So him suggesting to take Matthías to his workplace was something huge. The vampire didn’t have the slightest idea in what field Einar even worked in. What could be so horrid to require such precaution? Was the brown-haired mad some sort of government spy sworn to secrecy? No, no that just seems ridiculous. Maybe he was a butcher? Him being a vegetarian would explain why he could be so ashamed as to work in a butcher shop. But the last thing Matthías expected was to turn up at a bar. 

“You work as a bartender?” Matthías half-jokingly asked.

“No, you think I’d hide being a bartender?” Einar laughed.

They instead walked to the back door of the place. An intricate sequence of knocks later someone on the other side of the door unlocked and opened it. The man was a sight to behold. 

The first thing that caught the vampire's eye was the bright red mop of hair that blended in well with the red curtains behind the man. His eyes were dark, intimidating even. But the most distinct feature was the leather straps encasing the man's torso and legs. He didn't speak as he opened the crimson curtains to let both of them in.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183784136@N03/49104333236/in/dateposted-public/)

Matthías was confused, where in the world had Einar brought him to? Industrial music blared through the narrow corridor. The vampire felt his breath getting more ragged. Everything felt a bit too much to handle. The music felt deafening, he felt the thudding inside of his skull. The hallway felt too narrow, he couldn't breathe. So he stopped. 

Einar whipped his head around and finally noticed the state of panic Matthías was in. He took the vampire's hand into his own.

"Matti, are you okay?" The worry was obvious in his voice.

Matthías couldn't gather enough breath to give a solid answer. The taller man understood, he dragged his house-mate into a hug.

"If you wanna leave, that's okay, I'm not going to force you to stay here, okay?" The tone of worry still prominent in his voice.

Matthías shook his head in response, he really did want to see what Einar did for a living, and he was thankful for the openness. Yet it all proved to be a bit much to handle. Einar's warm embrace did help him catch his breath. 

After a few moments of silence, Einar leads Matthías into a nearby room that was occupied by a woman. A blonde mullet framed her face and she smiled at Matthías. Einar told him to sit down by her, "she isn't gonna bite" he commented. The woman tapped the space on the sofa next to her. Matthías obliged and plopped himself down next to the lady. 

Time passed as if were slowed down as Matthías stared at the red walls surrounding him. He spent this time pondering about what Einar could be doing. But there would have never been enough time to prepare him for what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy NaNoWriMo everyone! To celebrate the occasion I'll be trying to update more, at least once a week if I am able to. Be sure to leave feedback because it always helps!


	6. Birds of a feather flock together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter than usual chapter, my apologies. I'll try getting the new chapter out sooner. I hope you enjoy this one though and be sure to leave some feedback since it is always appreciated!

The cold air rushed through the wide-open windows of the car. White hair frolicked in the wind. It felt like a delicate touch of the freezing hand of nature. This was the weather that always brought back a nostalgic feeling of home. Almost as if everything was back in their old places. Music blasting so loudly that any normal human would go deaf just from sitting in that environment. 

“Could you turn the music down a bit, I can’t think straight,” one of the passengers hissed.

The driver obliged even if not so enthusiastically. 

"I'm the driver so I should have the ability to choose how loud I want my music to play." 

"Sure, that's true, but that music is too distracting. I need to think, Andrean and the onslaught of vogue music isn't helping."

Andrean just grumbled in response. He knew that she was right, but didn't want to admit that he was in the wrong. This is how things always went between the two of them. Ástrós just smiled at the interaction.

The moonlight danced through the window as Ástrós stared at the stars lining the nights' sky. She was part of a trio of vampires. They had been traveling for a while now, chasing one specific person who owed them a favor of sorts. 

“It’s much more boring without the music,” she commented.

“Well I need to think of a plan on how to handle this situation, the only thing we have on our agenda right now is getting to Reykjavik and what do you suppose we do after that?”

Astros knew that Solbjört was right, after all, she was the brains behind their trio. Without her, neither Ástrós nor Andrean would have survived past being fledgling vampires. She felt like a mother in that sense. 

Solbjört closed her eyes to help her focus more. She always did that when she was thinking, it was one of her few quirks. Andrean was the one behind the wheel. He was the best at driving out of the three of them so it was a natural choice. He was focused on the music that was still quietly thudding through the car. He was always in tune with any music that was playing. It is one of the reasons why he was such an outstanding dancer.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183784136@N03/49506250068/in/dateposted-public/)

All of the three vampires were dancers at heart. They all finished the evening courses at the Iceland dance academy and that’s what brought them together in the first place. And that is how they met Matthías Haraldsson.

Years ago when they were still studying at the academy they met a young dramatist who wanted them to be in his new play. They all agreed since the script was truly inspiring and in line with their beliefs. Soon after that, they became great friends with the aforementioned vampire. But somewhere along the way, it all went wrong. They all knew about each other's position in the food chain and being friends they helped Matthías out whenever he needed. But when they asked him for help he just disappeared. Along with their leftover supply of blood.

That is what lead to the death of Andrean's at the time partner. The group swore to take revenge on the good for nothing dramatist that they once called a friend. They chased him all through Europe, but now they have gotten word of him staying in Iceland. From the years that they spent chasing after Matthías, they picked up a few tricks. 

They wanted to find out why Matthías had betrayed them. What Caused him to steal their last supplies of blood at such a critical moment and just run off with no warning. They've had enough of chasing, his time was up. They were finally ready to take him down. No matter what.


	7. A man of few words

Matthías stared at the doors in front of him until finally, the handle turned and out stepped Einar. 

He didn’t look like himself. All Matthías could do was gaze in awe as the man stepped closer to him. Einar was clad in a spiked leather mask and black sclera contact lenses. Leather straps garnered his body from head to toe. He looked threatening to say the least. It never occurred to the vampire how different one's clothing can make them seem. It felt as if he was in a TV show where the main aim was to shock him beyond his own comprehension. He was ready for people with cameras to pop out and John Quiñones to greet him as a victim of the infamous show "what would you do?"

The tension in the air thickened as Matthías silently stared at the equally mute Einar. Hundreds of thoughts were speeding through his mind. Why was his house-mate clothed like that? What in the world was his darned profession? Matthías furrowed his brows, all of the questions flooding his mind were getting to him. In all his time with Einar, he had never seen him dorn such an intimidating persona. Everything from his body language to his gaze demanded admiration and recognition. 

Matthías felt fearful. He didn’t recognize the man before him. They both hadn’t spoken a word since Einar stepped into the enclosed space of the room. It didn’t seem like he could even speak through that mask. But the vampire was unsure if words would change the situation. While he did feel honored that Einar decided to show him this side of his life, he was still confused about what he did in this place with that getup. But even with the scary getup he still saw the same Einar he had welcomed to his home months ago. 

Finally, he cut through the silence.

“So this is what you do?” His voice was shaking a bit from the anxiety rushing through his veins.

Einar just nodded in response. He did, however, stretch out his hand towards the ghoul. Matthías gracefully accepted the invitation and placed his hand in Einar’s. The black-eyed man had a firm grasp, in a way it felt even a bit comforting. Even considering the odd circumstances, little things like this made Matthías feel slightly more comfortable. The taller man helped him up off of the softa and lead him out of the room. The woman, who was still sitting in the same place as when he had entered the room, waving the two her goodbyes.

They were walking through the red hallways again. But now the vampire was more in-tune with his surroundings. He heard muffled screams and yells of what seemed to be agony. The rooms that lead off from the corridor were obviously soundproofed but his sharpened hearing could still pick up what was happening behind those closed doors. He somehow managed to make himself feel more uneasy than before. This resulted in the vampire gripping his housemate's hand more securely. Einar, of course, noticed this and stopped in his tracks. He turned his head to the side to catch a glance of the ghoul's pale face which looked a bit more alive with the red lights cascading from the walls.

“If you want to leave, I won’t be mad, I understand it’s a lot of information to take in.” His voice was muffled under that mask but it was clear enough to understand.

Matthías shook his head in response. Even if he was terrified he didn’t want to miss this opportunity to peek into what Einar’s life is truly like. Thus they continued down the seemingly endless corridor. Einar stopped them by one of the doors, it was numbered 011. The vampire started wondering how many rooms were there in this building. How much he just didn’t know. He suddenly felt much smaller than he felt before entering this secret club or however you could call this place. 

Einar pulled the door open with much more vigor than Matthías had anticipated. 

In the middle of the room rested a man, on his knees. He was blindfolded and tied up with handcuffs and leather straps. He looked so vulnerable in this position. His head instantly parked up once he heard the doors open.

The masked man closed the door behind them and locked it. Matthías felt as if he was intruding on some private ritual, he felt so horribly out of place. While he was used to the darker side of things this still felt alien to him. It seemed vulgar, even sexual in a tone that piqued his interest in the most unexpected of ways. Einar motioned him towards a chair positioned in the corner of the room. He carefully slinked over to the chair, not taking his eyes off of the man in the middle of the room. 

Matthías, after seating himself in the designated chair, let his eyes roam around the room. Red walls on theme with the red aesthetic of the whole of the structure but that is when he noticed some black curtains that seemed to be hiding something. He noticed that he was fiddling with his hands that were neatly placed on his lap. He couldn't get his mind off of the weirdness of this whole situation, it was morbid curiosity. But his regard was soon to be satiated as Einar stepped next to them and pulled the fabric open.

Whips, chains and all sorts of items that looked as if they were made to be medieval torture weapons hanging from the wall. This turn of events made Matthías slowly realize what it was that Einar did for a living. Everything came crashing down, so many things finally made sense. The amount of leather should have been a dead giveaway, how did it take him so long to understand? He felt a bit out of it from the moment he went through the first curtains, it must have clouded his judgment. In that wave of realization, he couldn't hold the words within himself and spat out -

"You work in a BDSM club?"

He quickly realized his error whipping his hands over his mouth. Einar's gaze shot to him, staring deeply into his eyes. Einar motioned him to be quiet while he nodded. The vampire could see a crinkle in his eyes, was his house-mate smiling at him? While the smile was unexpected it was still welcomed a sense of comfort. He accepted that his Einar had other sides to his persona that he had yet to truly meet. But he was glad that even in such circumstances Einar stayed kind with him.

What ensued could have been straight from a fetish website. While Matthías was not interested in such things himself he did hear about them through the use of the internet and media. It seemed to be a fad that died down along with 50 shades of grey, but alas it was still alive and being presented right in front of him. He never could have imagined the strength Einar could have to manhandle the person in the middle of the room. He was merciless. You could have almost guessed he himself was a monster. But even if he was doing such vehement things he still took care of his patron. The vampire assumed that they had a safe word just in case. Einar never looked as powerful as he did when he stepped on his victim's head and forced him to lick his shoe in a show of submission.

The only time that came close to that show of power was when Einar helped a person in the city push their car out of a trench. But this a different kind of power. This was a whole different side of Einar that Matthías had never expected to meet. This was a different man from his lovely and kind housemate. He wasn't sure what to do with that realization.

After what seemed to be hours Einar finally landed the last kick to his client's side and motioned his head to the door. Matthías nodded and stepped out of the room with the masked man. They slowly walked back to the same room they had first entered but now Matthías felt more comfortable. While he did still have endless amounts of questions he decided to keep them for a later time. Einar had shown him who he was, he put himself in a truly vulnerable position knowing fully that Matthías could react in a severe way and end this relationship with him. But he trusted his housemate enough to put himself out there like that. The vampire appreciated that beyond words.

This feat showed the strong connection they both had. And it was just about to get stronger than they had ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the hiatus! I've been crowded with work and have been trying to continue writing in spite of that. Be sure to check back the earlier chapters for illustrations that have been added later since the artist takes some time to make all the beautiful works! Feedback is always appreciated and it helps keep the chapters rolling out.
> 
> If you have any questions or requests be sure to contact me via tumblr at mykatorga.tumblr.com


End file.
